


Swipe Left

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad date, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Smut, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: AU (all human) where Benny works at a bar owned by his best friend Dean, and occasionally, he plays a hero.





	Swipe Left

Her first date in over six months and Y/N was bored as hell. David, the guy she’d matched with on Tinder, had seemed polite and respectful when they’d first started chatting. Well, he hadn’t sent a picture of his dick or asked to see her tits, so that was better than most of the men she'd already matched with.

But upon meeting him, she’d discovered that the Tinder David and the Real Life David, were two  _ entirely  _ different people. This David has an exceptionally high opinion of himself and thought that NASCAR was the greatest sport to ever sport.

“So, you said you were new to the city?” Her desperate plea to change the subject worked.

For all of five seconds.

David smiled, nodding as he sipped his beer. “Yeah, moved down here for work. My firm was bought out and the guys doin’ the buyin’ decided they wanted me to head up their divisional office -” His voice was becoming an irritating buzz, like a fly Y/N wanted to swat. This would likely be the last date she went on for a while. “What about you?”

His question caught her off-guard in her musings and she giggled nervously, picking up the rum and coke she’d been drinking since she’d turned up. “Born and raised. I work at a small insurance firm, pretty boring work.” He grinned, opening his mouth, no doubt to continue talking about himself.

She had to escape. 

Getting to her feet, she finished the last mouthful of her drink. “Would you excuse me for a moment? Just gonna go to the ladies room.” Darting off without a reply, Y/N had her phone in her hand the second she was inside the restroom.

Jaz’s number was at the top of her contacts list and she dialed her best friend, waiting for her to pick up.

_ “Thought you were on a date.”  _ The other woman answered with a snippity tone that was filled with the unconditional tolerance Y/N had come to expect.

“I need a bail-out,” she chuckled, leaning against the sink. “Can you come get me?”

Her friend sighed heavily.  _ “God, what’s wrong?” _

Y/N shrugged, pouting at her own reflection. Her eyeliner was a little smudged. “Nothing, he’s just… not what I expected. He’s… he’s really boring, Jaz.”

_ “Come on, woman, get it together.” _ Jaz didn’t sound like she was about to come and rescue her. _ “He’s a nice guy with a good job. It doesn’t matter if he’s boring. You’re gonna end up like one of those women on Sex And The City.” _

And there is was. The ever-looming threat of spinster-hood. Her future was a thousand cats and reruns of  _ Friends _ , with the prospect of zero dicking down. “Fine. I’ll stick it out. But I can’t guarantee he’s gonna get any more interesting by the end of the night.”

Jaz snickered at that and in the background, there was the sound of chips being crunched.  _ “Have a drink. It’ll relax you.” _

Y/N hung up, staring at the screen of her phone for a few moments. When she looked back up at the mirror, her own face mocked her and she groaned, trudging back out to the table. There was a fresh round of drinks sitting on the table and David smiled pleasantly at her.

At the other side of the bar, there was some sort of commotion occurring but Y/N ignored it, sliding back into the seat next to David. “Hey, everything okay?” he asked, draping his arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah,” she promised, smiling up at him, “just freshening up. You got more drinks?”

“Well, you said you were hot and you’d finished the last one,” David explained, watching her pick up the drink he ordered for her. She tipped the glass up, draining half of it in one go. “Easy tiger,” he chuckled, picking his own beer up.

Y/N stared at the drink for a split second before draining the entire thing. David laughed again, getting to his feet.

“I’ll get you another.”

He moved toward the bar, leaving her alone in the booth. Tugging her phone out of her purse again, she fired off a text to Jaz, promising to call her tomorrow. She just needed to relax. Maybe the night would get better.

*****

Friday nights were, inevitably, the busiest night of the year. And in a town seemingly filled with young adults and the middle-aged in varying degrees of misery, there was only one thing to do to forget the awfulness of their lives.

Drink.

Benny shoved his hand into the glass, spinning it around to clean it thoroughly before drying off and placing it back onto the shelf. He only had six thousand left to do.

“Don’t look now,” Dean announced, sliding up behind him to grab a fresh bottle of Jameson, “but your girlfriend is in here.”

It was difficult to resist the desire to look over where Benny knew she was sat, her usual table. He hadn’t liked the look of the guy who’d walked in and sat down next to her but it wasn’t his place to intrude.

“Shut up,” he growled. “She’s not my girlfriend. You know I don’t mix business and pleasure, brother.”

Dean chuckled at Benny’s refusal to look. “You got that face.”

“What face?”

“The ‘he’s not good enough’ moon eyes.”

Benny could have argued the point. He’d given the guy a single look when he’d walked in and hadn’t served him when he’d come to get drinks. “Shut up.” His friend’s grin when he turned around was enough to make him want to deck Dean on the spot but Y/N’s date was approaching the bar with his wallet in hand. Y/N was nowhere to be seen, although her jacket was still in her seat.

Typically, Dean chose that moment to slip away, leaving Benny as the only bartender left to serve.

The guy smiled at him. Benny instantly hated him more. “Can I get a beer and another rum and coke?”

Forcing a smile onto his face, Benny tipped his head. “Sure.”

“Man,” the guy chuckled as he shook his head, sparing a glance back toward the table, “never thought she’d reply to my messages, let alone come out on a date.”

The smile was hard to hold; Benny turned his back, grabbing a bottle of Bud from the fridge and pouring out a measure of rum. As he placed the beer on the counter, he grabbed the soda pump, pouring coke into the rum without meeting the man’s gaze. “Ten fifty,” he announced gruffly.

With a grin, the date handed him two bills. “Keep the change.”

This guy knew he was an asshole. Hatred ramped up to loathing and Benny smirked back. When he turned away, the bartender clenched his fists, leaning on the bar behind him as he watched Y/N’s date return to the table. Y/N must be in the bathroom; Benny couldn’t see her anywhere.

Man, that dude was punching above his weight. She was worth a thousand of him. Benny had noticed her the first night she’d moved to town two years ago but he had a policy of never dating customers. It had always gotten too complicated in the past and he’d watched Dean go from lust to love to fucking hating the woman he’d married.

Benny didn’t want that.

The date was reaching into his pocket, pulling something out. It was too small for Benny to see what it was but he had a good idea when the guy tipped whatever it was into Y/N’s rum and coke.

“Hey, man! Watch it!”

Raised voices turned his attention away just as Y/N emerged from the restroom and Benny was instantly walking toward the end of the bar. One of the regulars, a drunk by the name of Winn, was picking a fight with one of the endless stream of truckers they got through the bar.

“Alright,” Benny called out, “that’s enough! Break it up!”

By the time he’d returned the bar, letting Dean know that Winn was barred for a while, Y/N had downed the entire drink. Benny watched her for a moment, hoping he was wrong about what he’d seen.

He couldn’t stare at her all night. Business was picking up. Spotting the next customer, a blonde with an impressive rack she clearly wanted everyone to appreciate, Benny smiled widely.

“What can I get you, cher?”

*****

Maybe she shouldn’t have knocked back so many drinks in one hit. She’d had three - four? - rum and cokes, possibly doubles, she didn’t know. David had carried on talking, so Y/N felt obliged to drink to make him more interesting.

Only now, she wasn’t feeling so great.

Interrupting his high school story, Y/N pressed a hand against his chest. He took it as a sign she wanted to be closer, so when she murmured, “I think I wanna go home,” he frowned, pulling back.

“Sure, baby,” he smiled, and for a moment, she thought he might actually be a nice guy, “we can go back to my place.”

His hand slid over her thigh, too high, too close to her core. Disgust made her lurch back, her head hitting the wall behind her. “I feel like I’m gonna barf,” she warned but David didn’t seem to hear her. His fingers brushed her panties and his mouth was on her throat, warm and moist against her skin.

“I’ll take good care of you,” he hummed; Y/N pushed at his shoulder, her head rolling back with a fresh wave of disorientation.

“Everything okay?”

Benny’s voice sliced through the haze. She could barely keep her eyes open, looking up at his fuzzy outline. David was still touching her, holding her close against his too-hot body.

“I’m gonna take her home,” David was telling Benny but the bartender kept his gaze on her. Y/N moved her lips, finding them chapped and dry. Her tongue was like sandpaper against her teeth.

“You want me to call you a cab?” Benny was talking to her now and David’s body tensed. He crowded her more and Y/N covered her face, wondering how she’d let herself get this wasted so damn quickly.

David pushed past her out of the booth, aggression pouring from him. “Look, man, I told you. I’m gonna take her home. Fuck off.”

“You put something in her drink.”

Benny’s statement was blunt and it was like having ice water dumped on her from above. “W-what?”

“You want me to kick your ass?” David growled, getting into Benny’s face. The larger man didn’t budge, his eyes burning with fury. Y/N grabbed at David’s jacket, intending on telling him to fuck off. Indignant rage made her stomach churn…

No…

Wait…

Not the rage.

David turned, glaring down at her, just as the roofies he’d slipped her made her bring up everything she’d eaten in the last twelve hours.

“Fuck, man!” His face twisted in disgust and horror. “These are $600 pants!”

In all fairness, he couldn’t have known that she had a delicate stomach and usually had pasta with tomato sauce for lunch on Friday. His $600 beige Armani pants were soaked in vomit from the waist to the knee. 

Y/N started giggling.

Benny smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

Shoving his way past Benny, David glared at them both, spreading his legs like he’d shit himself to try and stop the wet fabric touching his skin. “You’re fucking welcome to the slut,” he spat.

Dean’s gaze caught Benny’s from across the bar. The bartender swallowed, standing his ground, shielding Y/N with his body. “I suggest you leave before you end up saying somethin’ you regret.”

For a second, Benny thought David was going to swing the first punch, which would give him a free pass to kick his ass. But the other man sneered, waving a hand at him. “Not even fucking worth it,” he grunted, turning on his heel and storming from the bar, ignoring the stares and giggles as he left.

Benny watched the door shut behind him, giving it a second before he turned to Y/N.

Her eyes were closed and she’d slumped against the back of the booth. Panic made him reach for her, pressing two fingers into the curve of her throat to check her pulse. She groaned, eyelashes fluttering dark against her cheeks as she moved.

“I’m gonna call an ambulance,” he muttered, only managing to move away an inch before her fingers were wrapped around his wrist.

“Please,” Y/N swallowed, running her tongue along her dry lips, “don’t, I can’t afford it. My insurance… sucks.”

“Benny?” Dean appeared just as Benny sat down, pulling Y/N a little closer. Her head rolled on her shoulders, making both men frown. “What’s going on?”

“That asshole roofied her.”

“Then call an ambulance.”

“Her insurance is shit, brother, she can’t afford that.”

Benny’s answer made Dean’s frown deepen. “Bring her out back,” he ordered, glancing around the bar. With a sharp nod, Benny scooped the almost passed-out woman into his arms and followed his boss through to the backroom.

It was set up with a cot that Dean used when Lisa decided to kick his ass out, which was usually every other night. Directing Benny to the cot, Dean grabbed his first aid kit from under the sink, the ridiculously large bag almost overflowing with everything a field medic could use.

“She needs water and something to line her stomach and soak up all that booze,” Dean instructed, watching his friend lower Y/N onto the cot. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’ll get her a drink and some toast.”

“I can - I can get a cab home,” she croaked, rolling onto her side but Benny’s strong hand held her down.

“How are you feeling right now?” Dean asked, his face twisted in disbelief.

“I’m good,” she promised weakly.

Benny got the bucket underneath her just as she lurched over the side of the cot and vomited again. Both men grimaced in disgust as she heaved and heaved until there was nothing left before rolling backward, flinging an arm over her face.

“We don’t know what he gave her,” Dean pointed out, rummaging through his kit. “There’s half a dozen things he could have slipped into her drink.”

“Guy seemed like he knew what he was doing. Like he’d done it before,” Benny mused, tugging Y/N’s arm away from her face. She groaned, shaking her head, pouting. “She ain’t a heavy drinker, Dean. I know he gave her at least three rum and cokes, least, they were the ones I served.”

Dean hummed under his breath, pulling out a packet of tablets. “All I’ve got is Tylenol but it’s really not a great idea to give her anything without knowing what he spiked her with.”

“Y/N,” Benny murmured softly, stroking her face to try and get her to focus on him. “Did your drinks taste funny, cher?”

“Salty,” she mumbled back, “tasted like Pepsi.” Her face scrunched up in disgust. “You never serve Pepsi.”

Raising an eyebrow, Dean got to his feet, tossing the pills onto the small table beside the cot. “Probably GHB,” he concluded. “But still, don’t give her anything until she’s keeping food and water down. Second she spikes a fever, we’re calling 911.”

Y/N grunted, refusing to open her eyes; Dean pointed a finger at Benny.

“Do  _ not _ let her fall asleep. You’re damn lucky your shift is nearly done.”

Benny smirked. “Want me to go out and clean up the mess?”

Dean scoffed. “Bet your ass. I’ll send Jo in.”

*****

Her head was still spinning but she’d graduated from laying in the recovery position to sitting with her back against the wall, eyes closed and forehead propped on her hands. 

The night had gone to shit real quick.

Benny opened the door, slipping back in, glancing at the empty plate on the table. “You feeling any better, cher?”

Y/N blinked up at him, nodding. “Some. Why do you call me that?”

He laughed a little nervously, pulling the flimsy-looking plastic chair from the corner to sit on it. “It’s a term of affection. Dated, I know.” His eyes swept over her, as if assessing her for any injuries. There weren’t any, he knew that, and Y/N knew that if it wasn’t for him, she might well have ended up in a ditch.

“I can’t believe I fell for that,” she whispered, feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes.

Benny’s face twisted with uncertainty - his forte did not include upset women. He wasn’t a brute by any stretch of the imagination, but he didn’t have a wealth of female influences in his life. “Happens to the best of us,” he tried, earning himself a raised eyebrow.

“Has it ever happened to you?” Y/N asked; Benny scratched the back of his head nervously, looking a little sheepish.

“Well… no,” he admitted. “But you shouldn’t blame yourself. That guy was an asshole.”

She wanted to acknowledge that. But all she could feel was shame at how stupid she’d been. “My head hurts,” she mumbled.

Producing a packet of Tylenol from his pocket, Benny tossed them toward her. They landed just short of her feet and she snatched them up. “Dean says you can take some of these now. Should be safe.” He was silent as she took two of the capsules, washing them down with the remainder of the water on the table. 

“Thanks.”

Benny hesitated, bracing his hands on his knees. “Do you want a ride home?” Her head snapped up. “I’m gonna be here a little while longer but you’re welcome to stay here and rest up.” She watched him warily and he continued, feeling the need to explain himself. “I don’t think I’d be comfortable sending you off in a cab. Dean either.”

Y/N didn’t say anything for a few minutes, her reddened eyes searching his. She knew him and she trusted him. Benny wouldn’t let anything happen to her, he’d already proven that.

“That’d be great,” she whispered, smiling.

“Benny,” Dean called, opening the door and looking in on them. “Need your help closing, man.”

“Sure thing, brother, I’ll be right there.” Benny got to his feet, smiling down at Y/N. “Holler if you need anything.”

“I will,” she replied. “Oh, and Benny?”

He turned, frowning in concern, only relaxing when he saw the soft smile on her face.

“Thank you.”

Benny smiled.

“You’re welcome, cher.”

*****

Her legs were more like jello than limbs as she walked through the empty bar toward the staff exit. Benny waited for her patiently, his car keys in one hand, a flat-cap she’d never seen on him before on his head.

“Take care of yourself,” Dean ordered, leaning against the bar, smirking at her as she passed.

“Thanks, Dean,” she replied, smiling back. “I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, we look out for our regulars,” he tipped his head, “and our friends.”

She ducked her head at that, picking up her pace a little as she headed for the exit. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Benny called to Dean.

“Sure thing, brother!”

It was cold outside, colder than she expected it to be. Y/N hadn’t planned to be out so late; she hadn’t planned for a lot of things that evening. “This way,” Benny murmured, touching her elbow gently. She smiled, leaning into him as they walked toward his busted up truck. “Watch the handle on the inside. If you pull it too hard, it’ll break right off.”

Climbing into the truck, Y/N avoided the handle, using the open window to close the door behind her. Benny trudged through the gravel to the other side, not requiring the leg-up she had to do to get into his beast of a vehicle.

Neither of them spoke for a little while. He knew the rough location of her apartment, so she didn’t need to direct him for the first few minutes.

“Thank you for not calling an ambulance,” she whispered, barely looking at him. “It was a risk you didn’t have to take.”

“Money’s a difficult thing,” Benny responded, smiling over at her. The expression went unnoticed - her gaze was focused out of the window onto the quiet streets as they drove through town.

“You must think I’m an idiot.”

He sighed. “No,” she looked at him then and Benny smiled again, “I think you’re lonely.”

His statement silenced her and Benny bit his lip, wondering if he should have stuck to ‘ _ no _ ’. Y/N kept looking out of the window, her hands folded in her lap.

“Promise me something?” he asked quietly.

Her eyes were shining when she looked at him.

“Go get checked out at the clinic. He coulda given you anything.”

She smiled at that. “I promise.”

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. “How’d you even meet an asshole like that?”

For a moment, she didn’t answer, her gaze downcast, hands clasped together tightly. “Tinder,” she finally mumbled.

“The dating app?” He was surprised at that. Y/N didn’t seem like the sort of woman that would struggle to get a date.

“It’s stupid,” she groaned, covering her eyes with her hands and dragging them down her face. “I just - I haven’t had a serious relationship since high school. All my friends are married or having babies or doing amazing things with their careers. And I’m doing the same thing I was doing ten years ago. I’m stagnating.”

His lips twitched up in amusement. “Life’s a marathon, not a sprint.”

Y/N stared at him, nose scrunched up in response to the proverb. “Where’d you get that one from?”

Benny slowed the car as he approached a junction and Y/N lifted her hand, pointing to the right to indicate which way they needed to go. He didn’t answer her until the car was moving smoothly again. “My grandpappy. He was so laid back, my granny swore he was horizontal. But he was right about a lot of things.”

Huffing at that, she folded her arms over her chest, leaning back against the headrest. “Maybe I should have focused on the career. I’m not the sort of woman men look for.”

“I don’t see why not,” Benny argued politely, giving her a strange look. “You’re smart, funny, beautiful -”

She looked downright confused now and Benny started to stutter as he spoke.

“I mean, we’ve only talked a few times,” he laughed nervously, averting his eyes from her puzzled expression, “but it’s enough for me to know, you’re pretty amazing.”

Y/N didn’t say anything for a second. “It’s the third turn on the right here.”

“Huh?”

She smiled. “My apartment.”

Benny grinned sheepishly, turning the truck onto her block. He found a space in the rows of cars and parked quickly, turning the engine off before looking over at her. “Do you…” He hesitated, twisting his keys in his fingers. “Do you want me to stay awhile? In case you’re sick again or something?”

“I’d have thought you’d have had enough of me being sick.” Y/N didn’t sound offended - if anything, she sounded amused.

“Either way, I’m gonna worry. At least if I’m here, I can do something to help.”

Her hand was on the door and for a moment, Benny resolved to sit outside in the truck if she didn’t want him in her home.

“I have a pretty big couch,” she said, slowly meeting his eyes.

He smiled gratefully. “Sounds better than my single.”

Hopping out of the truck, he rushed around to her side, opening the door before she had to struggle with the busted handle. Y/N accepted his help when she dropped down onto shaking legs, her balance completely off-kilter.

“You got your keys?” he asked.

“Yeah, they’re in my purse.” She paused, rifling through the small clutch to find them; Benny waited patiently, watching her warily. “Got ‘em,” she murmured, producing the small set of keys.

Y/N wasn’t sure if she’d ever felt as tired as she did by the time she reached the fourth floor. The elevator was out as usual and she didn’t think she’d have made it if it wasn’t for Benny and his stalwart presence.

She just wished she hadn’t made such a fool of herself.

Getting her front door open was difficult - her fingers refused to cooperate to the point that Benny gently took the keys from her and finished the job, holding the door open while he guided her in with one hand on her elbow. She smiled weakly, barely able to continue standing with the weight dragging her entire existence down.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Benny asked quietly, refusing to let go of her as he closed the door. Y/N waved at the second door on the right, yawning widely. “C’mon, you need to sleep.”

She didn’t argue, trudging toward her bedroom with every intention of passing out. Benny followed, lingering behind her as she leaned heavily on the doorframe, kicking her shoes off into the disorganized pile in the hallway.

“You need anything?” His question was softly spoken, directly behind her.

Managing a smile, Y/N straightened, turning to face him. “I’ll scream if I have any problems.” There was only inches between them, little enough space that she could smell his aftershave, still lingering after the day’s work.

Benny smiled, eyes twinkling.

“Goodnight, cher.”

She wanted to kiss him.

“Goodnight, Benny.”

He pulled back and she sighed, closing the door, leaning against it. She could hear him in the living room moving cushions, and for a second, she wanted to open the door again and invite him in.

That was probably a stupid idea.

Turning on her heel, she trudged to the bed, shedding her jacket and bra before flopping onto the mattress.

At least it was Saturday. And she wasn’t in a ditch.

And there was a cute guy in her apartment.

Aside from being drugged, maybe Friday night hadn’t sucked so bad after all.

*****

The smell of rich coffee woke him from his deep sleep. It hadn’t taken long for him to pass out once he’d gotten settled on the surprisingly comfortable old couch, even with the thousands of cushions that seemed to multiply like Tribbles.

Benny sat up, looking around at the sunlit apartment. He hadn’t got a good look at the place in the dark last night and he wasn’t usually so nosy but Y/N was… different.

Her apartment definitely didn’t fit the picture he had in his head. The bare floorboards were covered by a thick red rug that looked deep enough to swim in. The walls were adorned with old movie posters in frames, broken up by family photos and a few shelves with books and the odd Lego model.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Y/N’s voice made him snap his head round. “Did you sleep okay?”

He smiled, nodding as he pushed up from the couch. “Like a baby.”

A grin stretched her lips and Benny almost sighed at the way she looked. She was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a thin tank top, freshly showered - you wouldn’t have known anything had nearly happened to her last night. “I made coffee,” she said, gesturing to the kitchen. “And I was gonna make breakfast. You like eggs?”

“Sure,” he replied, following her through to the small kitchen area. The walls were brilliant pink, a stark contrast to the mellow tones of the living room.

“Sorry about the pink. I only moved in a few months ago and this is the last room to do.” Y/N had her back to him as she poured coffee into two mugs, one with a pug on it and the other with the words ‘ _ Bad Motherf**ker _ ’ written in bold red. 

Benny smirked when she handed him the explicit mug, wrapping his hands around it. “It’s a nice little place you got here.”

“It’s cheap,” she laughed, waving a hand at him. “My old apartment was so much better but Donna moved out and I just couldn’t afford it on my own.”

“Didn’t want another roommate, huh?”

Shaking her head, Y/N leaned against the counter, holding her coffee in her hands, blowing across the surface. “Donna and I were friends all through college. I guess, I thought we’d live together forever or something, but then she met Doug…” She trailed off, shrugging lightly. “She was pretty much my only friend in town.”

“Not your only friend,” Benny commented, lifting his drink to his lips, sipping as he watched her digest his statement.

“Thanks,” she whispered. “And thank you again for last night. Kinda my hero.”

Benny shook his head. “I’d have done the same for anyone.”

Y/N smirked. “Should I be offended by that?” His cheeks darkened and he sipped his drink again. “I’m kidding,” she offered, giving him room to relax again. “God, how lonely must I have sounded to him. Easy pickings, I guess.”

“Not easy pickings. Guy was a predator.” The rage he’d felt the night before, going toe to toe with David - he’d forever regret not knocking the dick out. “Pisses me off when men try to take advantage of women. Should have been grateful to get five minutes of your time. More than he deserved.”

“Five minutes, huh?” Her tone was teasing. “You’ve had way more than that.”

He arched one eyebrow at her. “And I’m grateful, darlin’, don’t you think I ain’t.”

She shuddered a little, goose pimples visibly erupting over her skin. Placing her coffee on the side, Y/N looked at him curiously. “How come you’re single?”

Benny shrugged, draining his coffee. “Only women I meet are at the bar and I don’t usually mix business with pleasure.”

“Usually?” She sounded hopeful and he smiled, putting his empty mug on the side.

“You’re not the  _ usual _ kind of woman,” he murmured, moving a little closer. “And believe me when I say, I wanted to do this for a while.”

The distance between them shrank within one step; Y/N barely had a moment to react when his hands cupped her face, calloused thumbs stroking her cheeks as he kissed her softly. It wasn’t a deep kiss, not a particularly heated kiss, but it was full to the brim with his desire for her and she couldn’t do anything except to sink into it.

He pulled away too soon.

Her breathing was heavier than it needed to be, and when she reached up to touch her lips, she saw a flash of fear in his face. “A while?”

“Since I laid eyes on you,” he admitted quietly. The gap between them was only a matter of centimeters and Y/N dragged in a deep breath as his hand cupped her cheek. “Convinced myself… of somethin’, I dunno. And the more we got to talkin’ -”

“I thought you were just being friendly,” she whispered, a little embarrassed at her own lack of intuition.

“Kept the flirtin’ to a minimum,” Benny chuckled, swiping his thumb over her bottom lip. “Guess I can’t keep a lid on it now.”

Y/N smiled, pushing up onto tiptoes to initiate the second kiss. “You don’t have to.”

“Can I take you out to dinner, Miss Y/N?”

With a little shake of her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Why don’t we have breakfast right now?”

Benny grinned. “Right now?”

“When else do you have breakfast?” she quipped, making him chuckle. “I believe I mentioned eggs.”

“You did.”

Stepping back, Y/N gestured to the small table. “Have a seat,” she requested, sliding away on bare feet. Benny lowered himself into one of the hard chairs. “How do you like ‘em? Scrambled? Poached?”

“Scrambled is good.”

He sat back, watching her busy herself making breakfast. Before long, the smell of freshly cooked eggs filled the room and his stomach rumbled in appreciation. “Guess you’re hungry,” Y/N joked, dropping a few slices of bread into the toaster.

“I didn’t get a chance to eat last night,” he explained, grinning. “Friday night is normally like that.”

“Do you like any seasoning on your eggs?” she asked.

“What do you got?”

She giggled. “Salt and pepper.”

“Salt and pepper sounds perfect,” he chuckled.

His stomach was trying to force its way up his throat as he got a good whiff of the eggs and toast she placed in front of him. It was all he could do to stand on ceremony and not start wolfing it down as soon as she took her hand away.

Y/N poured another two coffees and sat down, passing Benny’s over to him. “Bon appetit?”

He grinned, nodding in agreement. They ate in silence, sharing meaningful little looks and smiles in an awfully romantic cliche that neither of them wanted to admit to enjoying. By the time they’d finished, Y/N’s barefoot was pressed gently against his calf, and Benny was already sporting a half-mast in his dockers.

“You droppin’ a hint there, sweetheart?” he rumbled, rubbing his thumb against his beard.

“Do you want me to stop?” she purred back, lifting her foot a little higher.

“Not if you don’t want to. I just don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage.” Picking up his coffee, he sipped it slowly. “I’m a patient man, cher.”

One eyebrow raised in his direction. “Pity. I’m not a patient woman.” Getting to her feet, Y/N circled the table until she could place one hand on his shoulder. “And I figure, I’m in that bar every Friday and Saturday for the last six months, and you’re  _ always _ in there,” she leaned down, pressing her lips to his, “and you  _ always _ serve me.”

Benny caught her hand, pulling her fingertips to his lips. “What’re you gettin’ at?”

“By my count, that’s fifty-two dates.” She tugged on his hand and he got to his feet, towering over her. With a sly smile, she pulled him out of the kitchen and toward her bedroom. There wasn’t any more room for talking - if Benny said anything, he was worried he’d talk himself out of it and god knows, he had been pining over her for months already.

She was in charge. He was good with that.

Her bedroom was decorated in a similar fashion to her living room, but Benny didn’t have time to take in the scenery. Y/N’s hands were under his shirt, grasping his hips with her warm little hands. Her lips pressed into his urgently, keeping all of his focus on her.

When her hands slid to his belt, Benny groaned. “Baby -”

“Don’t talk me out of this,” she begged, her teeth grazing his bottom lip.

“Lemme take you to dinner tonight,” he murmured, one hand sliding through her hair. “A  _ real _ date.”

“You have work.”

He smiled. “Not until eight.”

Her eyes sparkled. “It’s a date.”

Benny’s hands dropped, cupping her ass through her yoga pants. “Mind if I get to ravishin’ you now?”

“That what we’re calling it?”

“Shut up,” he growled playfully, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, pushing his fingers underneath the waistband of her pants. Y/N gasped into his mouth, her hands around the back of his neck. “How do you manage to look hot all the time? Do you wake up this beautiful?”

She giggled. “You’re already literally in my pants,” she scolded. “Stop chatting me up.”

He shrugged. “Can’t make me.”

A squeal ripped from her throat as Benny scooped her up, carrying her the last few feet to the bed. When he dropped her, she bounced on the mattress, looking up at him. “No fair.”

His fingers were at the hem of his t-shirt, dragging it up slowly. Y/N balanced on her elbows, watching with rapt attention as more skin was revealed. The shirt disappeared and she licked her lips, meeting his eyes.

“That better?” he asked huskily; Y/N nodded at his pants.

“Those too.”

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. “You first, princess.”

She sat up straight, arching an eyebrow at the challenge. With slow purposeful movements, she tugged up her top, teasing him with a flash of underboob before hesitating. Benny moved closer, taking the fabric from her fingers, pulling it up the rest of the way.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, dropping to his knees, pressing his face between her breasts. His hands cupped them together as he mouthed at her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. “So goddamn beautiful.”

Gasping, she caught his face in her palms, pulling him up so she could kiss him, letting him push her backward onto the bed. Impatience had her scrambling for the fastening of his pants and he didn’t stop her, too focused on kissing her senseless.

His pants only made it halfway before she was grasping his bare asscheeks in her hands, squeezing as he pulled back to look down at her. “You after something?”

Her smile was sultry; she dragged her hands from his ass round to his front, wrapping her fingers around his cock. Benny’s face twisted in pleasure and Y/N giggled.

“Want you,” she murmured, stroking him slowly. Benny growled, kissing her again, making a grab for her pants. The movement dislodged her hold and she whined when he pulled away, using the momentum to strip her pants down her legs. He stood straight, kicking his clothing the rest of the way off before covering her body with his own, reigniting the kiss he’d broken seconds before.

Kissing a path down between her breasts, Benny paused to tease her nipples with his tongue, smirking at her as she panted underneath him. He didn’t linger for long, moving further south until he could push her thighs apart and settle between them.

Her skin smelled of mangoes and Benny groaned, pressing his lips to her inner thigh, letting her feel the scruff of his beard. Y/N reached down, running her fingers through his hair as he started to mouth at her bare mound.

The sound he made was halfway between a growl and a moan, but she barely heard him, panting heavily at the feel of his tongue sliding over her most intimate space. His name fell from her lips in a whisper and Benny pressed deeper, filling her with his tongue.

He was noisy as he ate her out, fingers digging into her ass. She wasn’t about to cum from just his tongue fucking into her and Benny knew it, although he wasn’t averse to dragging the pleasure out. Y/N was a panting, writhing mess, tugging on his hair hard when he turned his attention to her clit, sucking the swollen little bud into his mouth.

“Fuck -” she choked out the word, her upper body lurching off the bed in reaction to the excessive stimulus.

Benny smirked, feeling the shudder in her thighs. He pressed in deeper, dragging teeth and tongue over her clit in a repetitive motion, trying not to let her have a second to recover. His efforts were quickly rewarded when her thighs clamped around his head, her nails digging into his scalp as she came.

She was still shivering when he pulled away, looking down at her disheveled state. The disruption of her hold on his hair made her arms fall to her sides, stretched out across the bed. Her eyes were closed, chest heaving with labored breaths, and sweat was beginning to break out over her skin.

“You need a minute, cher?” he rumbled in amusement.

“What I need,” she gasped, reaching for him, “is for you to fuck me.”

He chuckled, crawling up her body to kiss her softly. “You got any rubbers?”

“Nightstand,” she whispered, clutching his face between her hands, reluctant to part from his touch. Reaching over, Benny fumbled for the drawer, distracted by her wandering fingers. He finally managed to grab one of the foil packets, tearing it open with his teeth, pulling back, only to be stopped by her panicked cry of ‘ _ stop _ ’.

“You okay?” he asked; Y/N nodded shyly, taking the condom from his thick fingers.

“I just wanna…” Words failed her and she pushed at his chest, forcing him back onto his knees. He watched, a little confused, until he realized the aim of her game at the same second as her fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking him from root to tip. “That,” she finished, shrugging a little lamely.

For a moment, he expected her to roll the condom on - she’d seemed impatient but she’d apparently changed her mind. Licking her lips, Y/N leaned forward, hesitantly lapping at the tip of his cock.

Benny groaned, tipping his head back. “You don’t -”

“Sssh,” she ordered, frowning at him. “I don’t like the taste of condoms and I wanna… you know…” Her cheeks were darker with her embarrassment but Benny didn’t point it out, smiling at her reassuringly. “Is that okay?”

“Baby,” he scolded gently, “you can do whatever you want to me.”

Experience wasn’t something she had a recent wealth of, but she remembered the physical act of sucking dick pretty well. Most guys weren’t fussed about the method provided there was a mouth on their manhood although Y/N wanted to please him as much as he wanted to please her.

Benny inhaled sharply when she squeezed the base of his cock, taking no more than the head between her warm lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she experimented with her tongue, stroking him as she dared to take him deeper. Her cheeks were bulging with him, eyes shut tightly as she felt her way rather than look at what she was doing.

And he wasn’t about to complain about what she was doing.

She swallowed around him when she took him even further into her mouth and Benny only just managed to keep control. The intense pleasure forced his eyes shut; he placed one hand on top of her head, biting his bottom lip to stop from begging her to let him cum in her mouth.

When she finally pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Benny let out the breath he’d been holding, his head spinning with the lack of oxygen. He blinked, smiling at her dopily.

“Was that okay?” she whispered, the question full of doubt.

Benny didn’t know what else to do other than tackle her to the bed, kissing her breathless, cupping her face with his hands. His dick prodded the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her unprotected sex and it was only her worried squeal that stopped him taking it too far.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, nuzzling into her cheek. He swiped the condom from where it had been discarded on the bed, fumbling to get the damn thing on so he could finally make love to her the way he wanted.

Y/N gasped when the tip of his cock pressed into her wet pussy, sliding through her folds. Benny groaned at the heat of her, easing the first inch in slowly, watching her face contort with pleasure. 

“Oh, oh -” She managed only two syllables before slamming the heel of her palm into his shoulder. He stopped, holding steady, feeling her walls clench around him. Her eyes were shining when she looked at him, slowly nodding that she was okay.

Rolling his hips, Benny pulled out, slowly pressing back in again. This time, her body was more accommodating, taking half of him before she gripped his shoulder again, mewling against his ear. He kissed her deeply, distracting her with the rhythm of his tongue as he once against withdrew before trying again.

He bottomed out and Y/N broke the kiss to cry out, a tiny sound in the thick air of the bedroom. Benny pressed his forehead against her shoulder, his hands bracing his weight either side of her. Her legs were shaking but that didn’t stop her raising them into the air to wrap them around his waist.

Slender fingers brushed over his cheek; she initiated the next kiss, purposefully squeezing his cock with her pelvic muscles. Her heels dug into his ass and Benny took it as a sign to continue, making his first thrust shallow to test her reaction.

She only seemed to want more.

Her nipples dragged against his chest as he started to move with fluid strokes, and before long, his arms were wrapped around her, holding their bodies as close as possible. Y/N panted into his mouth, never parting from him for long; it felt like they’d been in that moment for hours when she finally started to come apart.

The intense pressure in his balls was the first warning sign but Benny couldn’t stop now. He kissed away her cries, snarling into her mouth as he started to cum, each thrust slowing until they were rocking together, dragging out the last vestiges of their respective climaxes.

He wasn’t expecting her to start giggling. 

Pulling back, he gave her an odd look. “Y’know, when there’s laughing during sex, feelin’s get hurt.” 

She grinned at him before pulling him into another kiss. “I was just thinking,” she murmured, brushing the tip of her nose against his, “funny how things turn out, huh?”

Benny smirked, kissing her swiftly. “I guess it is.”

*****

“I’m outta here.”

His apron hit the bartop with a soggy thud and Dean grabbed it, threateningly shaking it in Benny’s direction. “Goddamn mess, all the time, Benny!” He tossed it and Benny caught it easily, grinning at his boss as he launched it into the laundry bin by the kitchen door. “Tell Y/N I said hi.”

“Will do, brother. See you in a week?”

“Sure thing. Have fun!”

Benny tipped his hat, turning on his heel and striding through the kitchen toward the rear door. Outside in the warm June air, Y/N was leaning against his car, a smile on her face and her hands in the pockets of her summer dress.

“Hey there, handsome,” she called. “You packed yet?”

“Flight isn’t until 8am, darlin’,” he replied, jogging down to meet her, pulling her into his arms. “I still got a few things…” He trailed off as she pushed up onto tiptoes to kiss him. “Won’t take me long,” he finished, a little breathless.

Her fingers toyed with the collar of his shirt. “Do I have time to give you your present yet?”

“Is a week of you in the sunshine wearin’ nothin’ but a bikini not my present?” He blinked in surprise; Y/N giggled, lightly slapping his chest. “Because I really thought that was my present.”

“No,” she purred. “You can have your present before we get there. You just gotta take me home first.”


End file.
